Fever
by unsaidesires
Summary: [HiroSei] When Hiroshi was delivering food to Sensei, he was greeted by a pretty bad sight. Turned out Sensei fell ill and Hiroshi decided to take care of him. For the whole day, there were just the two of them and as the day progresses, Sensei struggles painstakingly to get better, so Hiroshi need not tire himself out, especially when he's already exhausted.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: OMG GUYS. I WROTE SOMETHING FOR BARAKAMON IM CRYING. Okay anyway, there WILL DEFINITELY be a second chapter to this, I PROMISE. This chapter is barely enough to satisfy my needs! HiroSei has officially joined my list of OTPs! There's not enough fluff in this first chapter, so the next chapter will be full of it, I promise that too! I actually wanted to write more, to the next scene, but if I did, this chapter would have like 3k words and people like me who's actually really lazy to read one whole chunk of words at one go, will not even think about reading it, so yeah! ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Senseeeii! I brought you your food!" Hiroshi shouted at the door. However there was no reply. Sighing, he pushed the door open and casually let himself in instead. "I'm coming in, Sensei."

When he took off his shoes, he was greeted by a pretty normal-looking scene. But something was slightly different.

Seishuu wasn't moving at all.

He was seated at his table as usual, with his calligraphy tools laid neatly around the paper, but the problem was, he wasn't moving. He was like a statue.

Hiroshi inched closer as he whispered, "S-Sensei?" Maybe he was just deep in thought and could not hear him, but Hiroshi kept calling out to him when he did not respond. He was beginning to get the creeps. "Sensei... Wh-What's wrong?"

Hiroshi was about to tap on his shoulder when Seishuu suddenly turned around.

Hiroshi swore he felt his heart leap into his throat as Seishuu stared at him with a zombie-like face from a zombie apocalypse movie. He stumbled back, nearly falling over, as he yelled in horror, "S-S-Sensei?! I-Is that you?!"

"Hi... Ro..." Seishuu started to claw - literally claw at the floor - his way over to Hiroshi, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"S-Sensei, stop! D-Don't come near me!" Hiroshi took another step back, still tightly clutching onto the bowl of his mother's specially made chashu ramen close to his chest.

Everything was seriously like out of a horror film and Hiroshi was about to faint. _At least I need to save the food first!_ Hiroshi thought back to how violently Seishuu reacted when his food dropped to the ground by accident before, and knew he had to protect it at all costs, even if he had to risk his life for it.

Swiftly, he stepped around the zombie Seishuu and managed to toss - just a little - the food onto the table just before Seishuu caught him.

"Hiro..." His voice hoarse, Seishuu clung onto Hiroshi.

Hiroshi nearly screamed, "L-Let go of me!" He was afraid to push him away, as he might get the 'zombie disease'. "S-Sensei, sensei, st-stop! I-I'm scared!"

"Hel... P... Me..." Seishuu managed to croak out before his head went slump onto Hiroshi.

Silence.

"... Eh?" Hiroshi peered down and saw a peacefully sleeping Seishuu with his arms wrapped around his torso. "He's... Asleep?" He tried to shift his legs until he realized he couldn't. He mustn't, in fact.

Why? Because if he did, Seishuu's left knee would be touching the wrong place!

Seishuu was literally clinging to him like a koala bear and Hiroshi was at a loss for what to do. "S... Sensei...?" He called out gently. No response. Sighing, he slumped back against the wall, exhausted from the terrifying afternoon encounter with a zombie Seishuu.

"Sensei! We're comin' in!" Out of the blue, Naru's voice echoed in and the door was pushed open without hesitating.

Naru was with Tamako and Miwa and they stepped in together.

Naru came skipping over to look for Seishuu, only to stop and stare in disbelief just as the two older students followed her deeper in. Miwa let out a little squeal and Tamako just turned to leave for the door without saying a word.

"Ah... H-Hello, girls... Looks like we have our hands a little full this afternoon," Hiroshi smiled sheepishly.

"What happened to Sensei?" Naru walked over to Seishuu who was sound asleep and poked him on the cheek.

"Ahahaha! Did Sensei hit his head again?" Miwa laughed heartily, tearing up. "This is hilarious!"

"Eh? Where did Tama go?" Hiroshi looked around.

Naru went and pushed open the entrance door to reveal Tamako who was banging her head repeatedly on the wooden side of the house while mumbling something inaudible and ominous. "She's fine."

"Well, we need to do something for Sensei right now..." Miwa knelt down and looked at Seishuu from head to toe. "He looks normal to me, though."

"He kind of _didn't,_ just now..." Hiroshi said as he continued to stare at Seishuu, causing the memories from just a while ago to resurface. "Miwa, is it just me, or does Sensei's face... Looks a little _too_ red?"

Naru came over and joined both of them in staring at Seishuu's face intently.

Silence engulfed the room as realization dawned on the trio.

Hiroshi put a trembling hand on Seishuu's forehead, and withdrew it almost immediately after making contact, like something bit him, "Uwah, he's burning hot!"

"Eeehh?!" The two girls squealed in unison.

"Q-Quick, get some ice! Naru, you go get some water!"

"Yes, sir!" The two girls scrambled to their feet and carried out their tasks as Hiroshi stumbled around the house clumsily, while hugging Seishuu who was still clinging to him like a baby koala while he pulled out his futon and laid it on the floor neatly.

"Here!" Miwa dropped the ice cubes into a small pail of water that Naru carried to Seishuu's side.

"Thanks!" Hiroshi said as he ever-so-gently untangled Seishuu's limbs from his body. He then tried to pull him off and lay him down on the futon. His face was cherry red and it felt like he would explode or something. His breaths grew faster with each passing moment, as well as everyone's worries.

Unfortunately, Seishuu clung tightly to Hiroshi, and was unwilling to let go of Hiroshi's neck when he tried to lay him down.

His soft breaths quickly became pants as he muttered, "Haa... H... Hot..."

"S-Sensei, don't ya die on me!" Naru yelled, causing Miwa to cup her mouth, telling her not to shout.

"We also need a cloth, can you get one for me, Miwa?" Hiroshi managed to pull the calligrapher's arms away from him and put them down nicely by his sides.

Just then, Tamako came back, possibly at the wrong time, as the first thing she saw was how close Hiroshi was to Seishuu, especially when he's leaning over him.

On a futon.

With body contact.

And Seishuu panting, his face flushed.

Tamako immediately closed the door behind her once again and continued to drown herself in her ominous mumbles, which were beginning to become louder and louder.

Hiroshi took the face towel from Miwa and soaked it in the cold water before placing it on Seishuu's forehead.

"Ahh..." Seishuu calmed down, sighing a little, as his breaths got a little slower. "Feels nice..."

"Sensei, do you have any fever medicine?" Hiroshi asked.

"Don't know..." Sensei mumbled, his eyes shut as he tried to steady his breathing.

"I'll go check the cupboard!" Naru bounced over to the wooden cupboard and started to ransack it. Usually, Seishuu would start yelling at Naru and drag her away from it, but that day was different. The house felt more serene than usual.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Miwa exclaimed, as she went over to the door and dragged Tamako in who was holding a big bag. Miwa took it from her, who was still in a daze, and set it down on the table. "I brought some konomon for Sensei! I accidentally ate some on the way, though." She chuckled.

"Thanks, Miwa," Hiroshi smiled. "It's a big help to sensei."

"Yeah! Sensei really loves konomon, I'm sure he'll recover soon!" Miwa said. "Well then, we need to go now, the other kids are goin' to the beach today. Looks like sensei can't come this time. Come on, Naru, let's go!"

"There ain't no medicine here..." Naru said, a bit disappointed but she recovered quickly. "Oh well, Hiro will take care of sensei, won't ya?"

"Of course," Hiroshi smiled and Tamako nearly fainted. "Go have fun at the beach! Be careful, alright!"

"Yeeess!" The girls closed the door behind them, dragging Tamako along.

Hiroshi plopped down beside Seishuu as he said to no one in particular, "Guess it's just you and me now, sensei."

Seishuu did not respond.

Hiroshi took the towel and flipped it over, and Seishuu let a little moan escape, "Mm... Thanks..."

Hiroshi rubbed his eyes and yawned. The exhaustion was finally surfacing. _I really shouldn't have burn the midnight oil last night... Man, I'm drifting off..._

Hiroshi's eyelids started to get heavier as he struggled to stay awake. _But if I sleep now... Sensei will..._

"Hiro..." His voice sounded like it was about to crumble, Seishuu looked over to Hiroshi. Hiroshi immediately jolted awake. "If you're tired... Then, come over here and take a nap..."

"Eh? But..."

"Sorry I don't have another futon... So just bear with it and sleep next to me here..." Seishuu forced a smile. "If you sleep on the floor, your back will hurt."

Hiroshi was stunned for a moment as nothing but air left his parted lips. _Even though he's ill... He's still worried about other people! Such a kind soul..._

"O-Okay..." Hiroshi lifted up the blanket and Seishuu shifted over painstakingly, gritting his teeth. Seeing him like that, Hiroshi could not help but feel his chest warm up a little. He then awkwardly lie down on his side beside the calligrapher.

Since he was so close to the other man, he could literally feel the heat radiating from him. He was facing him as well, so he could not help but stare.

_Sensei has nice skin... His hair as well, it looks really soft... Wait, what am I thinking?!_

"If you're worried about the towel... Don't... I'll do it myself. So just go to sleep," Seishuu assured him, and Hiroshi started to drift off to slumberland, a little reluctantly. He barely had the energy to mutter a word of thanks before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n : I FINISHED IT! I just had to add Tama in at the last part! Gosh, this is so cute! I can't even-I tried to make it as cute as possible!  
**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY.**_

* * *

Hiroshi woke up to the ruffling of the futon, as well as Seishuu's sounds of desperation as he tried to get up.

"Eh? Sensei?" Hiroshi blinked awake. "What's wrong?"

Seishuu was struggling to push himself up, his arms and legs weak. His face was still red, but at least it looked better after he woke up.

Woke up sweating like a pig, that is.

"Sensei! Wait, let me help you!" Hiroshi scrambled to his feet, feeling more awake than ever.

"But I'm... I'm so sticky and sweaty..." Seishuu protested weakly as his body went slump and he collapsed onto the futon again. "I wanna take a bath..."

"Here, I'll help you there," Hiroshi took Seishuu by his arm and circled it around his shoulders as his other hand grabbed hold of his waist to pull him up. "Hold tight, sensei."

"Ugh... Thanks, Hiro," Seishuu leaned against Hiroshi as he stood up with the help of the other man.

Together, they sort of limped to the bathroom, with Hiroshi going strong but Seishuu dragging his feet.

"Here..." Hiroshi opened the door to the bathroom, and took the other man's arm off of him. "Are you able to do it yourself?" However, as soon as he let go, Seishuu had to clutch at the edge of the concrete bathtub. "Uwah, get a hold of yourself!"

In the end, Hiroshi had to sit Seishuu at the edge of the bathtub and set the water running.

"Sorry, Hiro... My legs feel like jelly..." Seishuu apologized.

"Then..." Seishuu did not wait for Hiroshi to finish his sentence before he cut in.

"Can you... Help me take my clothes off?" The way Seishuu looked at Hiroshi nearly make everything look inappropriate, if not for the fact that Seishuu was ill.

_Oh god, how the heck did it even come to this? But I have to admit... Why does sensei look so cute here?_

"P-Please don't look at me like that, sensei!" Sighing, Hiroshi agreed. "Alright, alright. Are you able to take the top off?"

"Mhmm... I think I can," Seishuu said as he started to take off his top, while he left his bottom to Hiroshi.

_Okay, here goes. I have to pull his pants off... For him. _

Hiroshi positioned his hands at his waist and pulled his pants down rather awkwardly and quickly. Then he swiftly stepped away and made sure he was a safe distance away from Seishuu.

_Even though it's because sensei's ill, why do I feel like my hands have been violated?!_ Hiroshi screamed at himself.

His face was starting to burn up too, at the sight of Seishuu struggling to pull off his top. Hiroshi covered his eyes and looked away.

"Ah... Finally got it off," Seishuu smiled a little to himself, proud of his achievement as he dropped his top onto the floor.

Upon hearing that, Hiroshi could not help but take a little peek. I mean, it wasn't like he particularly wanted to see Seishuu's topless, or rather almost naked body, but he was probably just curious about how it looked like.

Peeking from in between his fingers, he saw a magnificent sight. Magnificent to him, that is.

Seishuu wasn't as muscular as Hiroshi, but his smaller muscles made everything cuter. He also had abs which were poking out of his torso, a little less than visible.

Hiroshi's eyes were glued to his body.

"Ah, my underwear..." Seishuu peered down and attempted to take it off. Just as Seishuu pulled it down just a little, revealing a tad more of his skin, Hiroshi quickly turned around, refusing to look on.

"I don't really mind you looking, Hiro. We're both guys anyway..." Seishuu said, matter-of-factly as he let his underwear slide down his thighs and onto the floor.

"But _I _mind!" Hiroshi exclaimed, his back still facing the other man.

"I'm going in now..." After a while of silence, Hiroshi heard a small cry for help and he whipped around.

"Do you need help?" He asked before his eyes fell upon a butt naked Seishuu, whose back was facing him now, trying to get into the bath. Before Seishuu could reply, Hiroshi's gaze inadvertently glided down from the top of Seishuu's spine down to his ass. "Woah!" Hiroshi covered his face again, as he told himself off. _Don't get carried away, dammit!_

"Hiro, I need a little push here..." Seishuu said.

"A push?"

"My legs... They can't move."

"F-Fine. I'm coming over now," Hiroshi said as he quickly went over and nudged Seishuu hard enough so he smoothly settled into the tub. _Why does sensei have to be so weak when he's down with a fever? _

"Waaah... Feels great..." Seishuu let out a long and exhausted sigh as the cold water wrapped itself around his warm body.

_Whew... It's all over now..._ Hiroshi heaved a sigh of relief. _How can something trivial like this be so tiring?_

"Well then, sensei, I'll leave you to yourself now. I'll be outside, so just give me a shout if you need me," Hiroshi assured, picking up his dirty clothes.

Just as he turned to leave, Seishuu grabbed hold of his hand.

"Eh, sensei? What's wrong?" Hiroshi looked at him questioningly.

He saw Seishuu mumble something almost inaudible, "I need you." But he pretended he didn't hear anything, as Seishuu quickly covered it up. "Thank you, Hiro. For taking care of me. I owe you one..."

Hiroshi couldn't find the words and just had to stare at Seishuu in silence.

Before Seishuu let go, he gave his hand a little squeeze.

* * *

The door to the bathroom creaked open.

"Ah, sensei! Are you feeling better now?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah... My energy came back a little," Seishuu replied as he plopped down beside Hiroshi at his tray table where his calligraphy tools were.

Hiroshi grinned, "That's great to hear!" He then took the bag of konomon and handed it to Seishuu. "Here, have some konomon."

"Waaaah, konomon!" Seishuu, elated, quickly dug in and Hiroshi swore he would kill to see Seishuu so happy again.

"Here, let me touch your forehead," Hiroshi reached out and unexpectedly, Seishuu leaned forward with a grin on his face, like a little child, and Hiroshi felt something flutter inside him.

His hand stayed on his forehead a little too long, probably on purpose because he wanted to see Seishuu's smiling face a little longer, as he said, "It's not that hot now... Thank god."

Munching on his precious konomon, Seishuu said, "No, thank _you_. If it weren't for you, I would probably be dead by now." Before Hiroshi could reply, Seishuu continued. "Thanks, Hiro! I love you."

Silence.

_Wait a second. _

Hiroshi stared at him in disbelief before it finally clicked in his head.

"Se-"

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Seishuu suddenly shrieked, his bag of konomon nearly toppling over in his hand, as he pounced on Hiroshi to cover his mouth. "D-D-Don't say a-anything! Don't!"

"I didn't!" Hiroshi pushed his hand away and protested.

"You were about to say something!" Seishuu retaliated. "A-Anyway, j-just don't say anything!" He placed his big bag of konomon onto his table, in case anything violent happened and there goes his konomon.

"Why not?" Hiroshi successfully managed to push Seishuu off of him. "I-I wanna know!" It was his turn to pounce on Seishuu, but Seishuu reflexively grabbed hold of his wrists and they started to wrestle back and forth.

"Tell me!" Hiroshi shouted.

"No!"

"Why?!"

Hiroshi exerted a little more strength and the calligrapher, unable to match up to his muscles, hit the floor with a thud. Hiroshi didn't meant for something like that to happen, but he just had to go with the flow and it all ended up in a mess.

Silence fell, the atmosphere became thicker, and both of them stopped wrestling. Seishuu's hands, which were clutching onto Hiroshi a moment ago, let go and fell to his sides. Looking away, he did not budge.

Hiroshi was on all fours, looming over him and he stared at him without muttering a word. _Even though it's something so minor... Why? Why, when it is sensei who said it, it felt like the whole world was at stake?_

_Maybe that's how we ended up like this..._

Seishuu's face was gradually growing redder as he tried to avoid eye contact. This time, it wasn't the fever's fault.

"Sensei."

Upon hearing Hiroshi's voice, especially when it was so close to him, Seishuu flinched a little.

"Tell me."

Seishuu still kept quiet.

"Please?"

That was it. That was Seishuu's limit.

"I-It's not like... like I love you or anything..." Still looking away, Seishuu blurted out. "It just... S-Slipped out..."

Seishuu's cheeks were burning red as he tried to cover his face. Hiroshi's eyes widened at the sight.

_Sensei... Sensei's..._

"An angel..." Hiroshi breathed and Seishuu nearly fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamako was on the way to Seishuu's house with a bigger bag of konomon in her hands.

She groaned upon thinking back to what happened earlier in the day.

_"Oh come on, you can do it!" Miwa grinned as she persuaded her. "Go bring it to them for me!"_

_"But..."_

_"It's your turn to contribute, since you did not help just now," Miwa interrupted. _

_"Eeehh?!" Tamako bit her lips and apologized, guilty. "I-I'm sorry! Fine, I'll go!"  
_

_"Yaay, go, go, Tamako!" Naru chanted, urging her on.  
_

Tamako sighed.

"I really don't want to interrupt their time with each other..." Tamako smiled a little to herself. "I mean, it's such a nice plot!"

* * *

"Sensei," Hiroshi said. "Don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not!" The said man stuttered as he thought. _Is it my imagination or is Hiro's voice getting to my head? Was he ever so persuasive?!_

"Then look at me," Hiroshi gently placed a hand on Seishuu's cheek and made their eyes meet. "And say it again."

_Ahhh... What am I doing? I'm being too harsh on sensei... But I can't seem to stop myself. The way sensei is now... Somehow makes me wanna tease him more. W-Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! Isn't this kinda going too far?! But since we've come this far...  
_

Seishuu started, "I-It's not like... I... Urgh..." Alas, he admitted defeat and covered his face, unwilling to look at the other man any longer. "Don't... Don't tease me anymore..."

"Sensei..." Hiroshi pushed his hands away to reveal a teary-eyed Seishuu. Taken aback, his eyes remain fixed onto his face. "Sensei..." He said, softer this time, as he leaned closer.

_Dammit, I hope I won't regret it... Sorry, sensei. _

His other hand still cupping Seishuu's cheeks, he leaned in and pecked him on the forehead as gently as he could.

"But it's not like I don't love you, too," Hiroshi whispered huskily, causing Seishuu to break down and tear up to the point where the tears were about to fall off the edges of his eyes.

"Can you..." Seishuu covered his eyes. "Can you repeat that?"

"As many times as you wish."

* * *

Tamako witnessed everything.

Sliding the door close silently, she placed the bag of konomon at the doorstep.

She didn't breathe a single word.

She turned around, and sighed heavily.

"Time to start a new manga."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n : I am so so SO sorry I wasn't active for like ever! A lot of things happened and there was exams and I was so busy! Sorry! And for this chapter, I know it's short and probably not that fluffy, but, I came up with another HiroSei plot! And I swear it's cute as hell. Thank you so much for waiting, and wow - 55 followers! Omg, thank you guys. I love you all._**

* * *

"Sensei," Hiroshi said, positioning himself. "I'm gonna put it in now."

Seishuu flinched, "E-Ehh? Now?" He looked at the other man in disbelief. "But I'm not ready yet!"

"It's going to be fine," Hiroshi urged. "It's not gonna hurt."

"B-But... Ah!"

* * *

_Some time ago..._

Hiroshi pushed the bowl of ramen which he heated up in front of Seishuu. "Here, my mother's specially made chashu ramen. You must be hungry." He then placed a big bag beside him. "And I found this bag of konomon outside. The girls must have delivered it here."

Seishuu took the bowl and gazed at the bag of konomon with sparkly eyes, then asked, concerned, "Then what about you?"

"I'll cook," Hiroshi flashed Seishuu a reassuring smile.

"But I don't have food..." Seishuu said.

"I know. That's why I texted Tama to go get some rice and eggs for me just now. She should be here soon, so don't worry." Hiroshi opened the door to the kitchen." After you finish eating, go rest. Your fever might come back if you overexert yourself."

_You already_ made _me overexert myself,_ Seishuu wanted to say, but kept quiet.

"Wait," Seishuu grabbed hold of him, but the words couldn't come out.

"Hm?"

"Uh... I want to help you," Seishuu said with conviction clouding his voice. "I don't know how to cook, or even prepare the ingredients but... I want to help you!"

Hiroshi was both shocked and surprised. Thinking back to the incident where Naru came out of the kitchen holding a bowl of "tobasco-soaked onions", he was quite uncertain he should let him help.

He didnt want him to get injured. Especially his hands.

Hiroshi didn't say anything, so Seishuu continued, "I'm always... Always relying on you guys and even today... I don't want to be a burden. E-Especially you, Hiro! You really helped me today! Thank you!" Seishuu tightened his grip. "So, can I help you?"

Hiroshi nearly teared up. He really did, and he never felt so moved ever since the first time he met the calligrapher.

"Fine then, I'll teach you a thing or two," Hiroshi smiled, tears glistening in his eyes.

_"_But I have a problem, Hiro," Seishuu muttered loud enough for the said man to hear. "I'm afraid of fire..."

* * *

"What are you shouting for?! I haven't even put it in yet!" Hiroshi exclaimed. Before Seishuu could continue, Hiroshi grabbed the bowl of nicely diced onions and pour it into the frying pan against his will, making the oil sizzle fiercely.

"Uwah, no! T-The oil will-" Seishuu staggered back, fending himself.

"Dammit, relax, sensei! Here, hold onto this," Hiroshi handed him the wooden spatula. "And let me teach you." Seishuu took the spatula, but he didn't budge.

"Come on, stand in front of me," Hiroshi pushed him closer to the frying pan and then clutched onto his hand which was holding the spatula. From behind, he guided Seishuu's hand, mixing and frying the onions. "Make sure you spread them evenly, if not, they'll burn easily."

Seishuu nodded, paying close attention to how his hands were being guided and how the onions were sizzling restlessly in the pan.

"Okay, now put the garlic in," Hiroshi instructed while still holding onto his hand, letting Seishuu do it himself.

Seishuu took the small bowl of garlic and mustered enough courage to pour them in all at once. He flinched at the sizzling sound which got louder, taking a step back, nearly stepping on Hiroshi's foot.

"Don't be scared, sensei," Hiroshi urged, and pushed him closer to the pan with his body. "I'll go crack the egg."

"What about the rice?" Seishuu asked, still stirring the onions and garlic cautiously.

"That'll come in later," Hiroshi replied as he cracked the egg against the side of the bowl before pulling the shell apart. Seishuu, who saw him do that, grew eager.

"Hiro, teach me!" Seishuu said, his eyes shining a little. Hiroshi chuckled a little and went over to lower the fire.

"Here, an egg," Hiroshi handed Seishuu an egg from the tray. "We'll leave the fire low first and go back to that later."

Seishuu nodded excitedly.

His parents never let him into the kitchen, or rather most of the time, he would be focused on his calligraphy, so he never really tried to cook before.

"Okay, first, hit the egg at the edge of the bowl, but not too hard," Hiroshi stood by Seishuu's side. "Until there is a crack."

Seishuu did as he was told, and knocked the egg against the edge of the bowl gently, but maybe too gently. After a number of times, Hiroshi grew frustrated and took him by the hand and tried to show it to him instead.

"Like this, sensei. This hard. If not, you'll never be able to see it crack open until next morning," Hiroshi explained, as he held Seishuu's hand and knocked the egg against the bowl until there was a visible crack. "From here, use your thumbs to push against the crack, and then pull the shell apart."

"Like this?" Seishuu positioned his thumbs at the crack and pushed inwards.

"Careful, it might cut you..." Hiroshi warned.

Seishuu felt the sharp edges of the shell fragments dig into his thumb, but he pulled the shell open anyway, and its contents blorped into the bowl with the other egg.

"I did it!" Seishuu beamed and Hiroshi couldn't help but smile to himself upon seeing how happy and achieved he looked. "It came out perfectly too!"

"Sensei," Hiroshi said, his smile fading off. "Let me see your thumbs." Before Seishuu could protest, Hiroshi took his hands and turned it palm up. As he thought, there were little red holes in his thumbs which looked like they were about to break open and blood would come oozing out. They were gradually becoming red, in contrast to how Hiroshi's eyebrows furrowed quickly together.

"Sensei, I told you to be careful, didn't I?" Hiroshi nagged and before Seishuu could say anything, he brought his right hand up and gently pressed his lips against his thumb. "It's painful, isn't it? Well, at least I hope you learnt your lesson."

"I-I-Idiot!" Seishuu withdrew his hands. "What... What are you doing?!" Stammering, his face grew tomato red.

"What? I was just easing the pain," Hiroshi replied, matter-of-factly.

"You don't have to do that!"

"Why not? Besides, it's much better now, right?" Hiroshi couldn't stop a little smile from breaking out on his face.

Seishuu didn't say anything, and just looked away before he promptly went back to his cooking.

He could not deny; it was true. It _did_ feel better, and he was thankful for that. His thumbs were stinging just a while ago, but they disappeared the moment Hiroshi kissed them. It was like magic.

As he raised the fire, he could not help but feel the warmth that was lingering on his thumb. _His lips were warm and smooth... It's completely different when he... He kissed me on the forehead earlier... _

"Alright, I'm gonna put in the eggs now," Hiroshi said, after he finished beating them. "Oh and, when it comes to beating eggs, the more bubbles there are, the fluffier it'll be when you cook it."

"I see!" Seishuu was in awe. "I never knew!"

_Of course you didn't..._ Hiroshi thought to himself.

"I'll do this part," Hiroshi said. "I'll show you how I usually do it." Grinning, he poured the egg over the onions and garlic with an experienced hand, and it all landed evenly and perfectly on them.

"Like this, the egg will sink and the onions and garlic will be inside the egg. This will also make it more fragrant," Hiroshi explained, adjusting the fire.

Seishuu stared at him like he was god. The way Hiroshi's hands moved was so fluid-like that he was almost caught in a trance.

"Now that the egg's cooked," Hiroshi continued. "The rice can go in."

Seishuu did not wait for Hiroshi to take the rice himself, and handed it to him instead.

"Thanks," Hiroshi said before he emptied bowl of its cooked rice into the pan.

"Eh?" Seishuu leaned closer. "If the rice is on top, wouldn't that not look like omelette rice?"

"Hehe..." Hiroshi grinned somewhat mischievously. "This is the tricky part. Watch closely, sensei."

Seishuu stared intently.

Hiroshi pushed the rice to one end of the omelette using the wooden spatula, and after making sure it was all packed closely and neatly, he lifted up the same side of the omelette and turned it over, rolling the rice in it. He didn't stop there. He rolled that same side of the omelette over and over until the rice is all wrapped up and is on the other end of the omelette. Swiftly, he tucked the rice into the warm covers of the omelette and just before he rolled it over, the wooden spatula went underneath the omelette once more to seal it up. For the finale, he flipped the omelette, which was shaped like a small rugby ball, over, and the final result was a beautifully shaped omelette rice, fragrant and appetizing.

Seishuu gasped in amazement, in _pure_ amazement. Speechless, he could only give Hiroshi, who was now viewed as a Master Chef, a little applause. "That was... That was amazing!" He exclaimed, having finally found the words and voice. "How did you do that? It's so cool!"

Hiroshi gave him a face full of experience and wisdom and replied with a mysterious hint in his voice, "Practice."

He then took the serving plate, and plopped the omelette rice onto it. After he squeezed some ketchup onto it, he left for the living room with Seishuu on his heels. He placed the plate on his table opposite Seishuu's uneaten chashu ramen.

"Let's eat," Hiroshi sat Seishuu down beside him. "We can do the dishes together later."

Seishuu sat down in front of his chashu ramen and both of them said in unison, "I gratefully partake!"

Before Seishuu even dug into his ramen, he asked excitedly, "Hiro, can I try the omelette rice?"

"Before that," Hiroshi held back his chopsticks and leaned forward. "Can I have a little kiss?"

"Huh, what?!" Seishuu instantly glowed red and started to lean away from him.

"I knew you wouldn't be willing to," Hiroshi said with a little sigh, and instead, he leaned forward to kiss Seishuu on the lips on his own, giving the other man no time to react at all. "But I'll still take it from you anyway."

Seishuu flinched, and covered his mouth with a little groan. Not just his cheeks, but his ears will starting to turn red as well, "Idiot! I-I'll go ahead and eat your omelette rice then!"

Even though the omelette rice was absolutely delicious - calling it delicious would be an understatement however - Seishuu could not taste it that well, since the taste of Hiroshi was all over his lips.


End file.
